User blog:Eru Kami/Wait!!! What am I Running Into?!
Imagine the following: You're in an area and you do not want anything from the monsters or you are trying to avoid the annoying ones. You are dodging like a pro; easily avoid all the monsters like you are a ninja moving through the shadows on a moonless night. All is going well and it looks like you are going to get through the area swiftly when all of sudden your movement is slowed/stopped, the nearest obstacle/wall is about a meter (in game meter btw) away and that homing monster has caught up and is now attacking. Well my ninja friend, you just ran head on into that cleverly placed courtyard pole and the soliders are now laughing at you. Sound familiar? No? Well I’ll explain anyways. It's those pesky invisible barriers that all games have, but they seem to be more prominent in Celes Arca for some odd reason, or maybe I am just extremely sensitive. Regardless of their prominence, they still exist and in some cases are annoying/dangerous. Don't believe me? Go to Lafi/Rafi/Rafika Canyon (wonder if there is going to be another name change... the latter name btw) from Merida and keep close to the right hand wall. You'll eventually stop moving forward (but you will keep running in place) about 3/4 of the way before the fork in the upper path. I myself seem to love this particular barrier since I hit it every time I make my way back to Merida. Why do they exist? I dunno. My guess is that when the programmers created the barriers for the areas, they figured that textures would be placed correctly over the barriers. Whoops, they're a little Why do I care? Well seeing as how we are currently level/story locked (as far as I can tell [Fluffy running was bs]) and my Lone Wolf style of playing prevents me from truly taking on Acritus , the Poison Boar and Divitile , I am stuck hunting for materials to improve my equipment. Thus I am constantly moving between areas. Yes, yes, I know that is still not a reason to complain, but for some odd reason, when I am loaded with materials that are a pain to get monsters to drop, that one monster that attacks seems to drop another hard to gain item. This doesn’t happen every now and then, it happens nearly every time. I seriously think the game is mocking me… Does it hurt gameplay? Not really, just keeps you on your toes I guess. It does however, bottleneck where you can go, although monsters get a free pass… How is it dangerous? It’s not really, but can be if the conditions are right (screw you homing Lich Letties , I was only level 5 >.>). In summary, invisible barriers are annoying (I despise Ordina Tower and Loudad Cave because of them), don’t hug walls, craters or cliffs while moving, and don’t hunt hard to get items all at once. Rant over, now to go visit my favorite barrier… >.> Category:Blog posts